Janja
Janja fg. Personality Janja is a cruel, greedy, arrogant and villainous hyena who has no interest in protecting the Circle of Life. He is shown to care only for himself, always ordering others around to do his work for him. He thinks only about getting food for himself and couldn't care less if the rest of his clan starves, though he does allow them to eat. Janja frequently refers to the other members of his clan as "fur-brains", showing that he does not respect them. He insults and mocks them frequently, but does not like being laughed at himself. He is ruthless and determined to eat as much food as he can. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. He is a devious and manipulative planner who is always hatching new plots to defeat the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. He is notably the only hyena in his clan who uses cunning to obtain what he wants. True to his name, Janja is very crafty and sly, though he sometimes has difficulty grasping simple concepts. However, his plots have yet to entirely succeed, due to the interference of the Guard and overlooked details. Janja also has a sense of humor and a fondness of witticism; he will occasionally make jokes and clever remarks. Despite his ferocity and sharp intellect, Janja is somewhat of a coward, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor (when his clan has an advantage in numbers). He is also something of a sore loser in the face of defeat. rotective of his territory, he does not tolerate intruders and will attack those who invade his land. As shown in many episodes, Janja harbors a deep hatred for the Lion Guard, especially Kion and his Roar. He also has a strong dislike and disdain for jackals, believing them to be "annoying" and regarding their intelligence as inferior to that of his own species. Since the beginning of the series, Janja has been shown to have deep admiration and respect for Scar. When a snake named Ushari informs him that it is possible to contact Scar, Janja immediately agrees to work together with Ushari to figure out how to do it, which they ultimately succeed in doing. Ever since Scar's return, Janja is shown to be respectful, but also highly fearful of Scar. He also appears somewhat threatened by Scar's new leadership over him and his clan, and asserts to his minions that they still have to listen to him, but still acknowledges Scar as their true boss for fear of stirring his wrath. Physical appearance Janja is a smoky gray spotted hyena with a grayish-beige underbelly. He has large ears that curve to a sharp point, with his left ear bearing a visible notch. His nose, feet, and the upper side of his tail are black. The under side of his tail is a beige color. His muzzle is gray. He also has dark gray spots across his back and a ridge of black fur running along his head and upper neck that juts back in sharp spikes. Janja's eyes are black, with thick eyebrows and a ring of darker gray fur around them. Dark Shadows He lived in Shenzi's Army all his cubhood. Disney In the films In TV series The Lion Guard Books Other He has a special scent of. He has the voice of Andrew Kishino performing as Janja ''in ''The Lion Guard. If we could choose for him a song it would be . Quotes "Tonight, we Outlanders will feast! Hyenas and vultures alike! Tonight we strike!" "The Pride Lands will never know what bit 'em." "C'mon, boys. Let's remind Jasiri what happens to someone who wanders into our part of the Outlands!" "Don't know why you're in the Outlands helpin' a hyena, Kion, but it's the last thing you're gonna do." "No, fur brains! They're playing pretend. But it's about to get real." "I got an idea. How about we chase you?" "Hey, little buddy! Looking for help? It's no use. Nobody's coming. Just you and us." "So which do you prefer boys, leg or trunk?" "Kion! Uh, have ya met Nne? Nne? Kion. Talk amongst yerselves!" "Oh, we would if it weren't for Kion. Forcin' us to stay in the Outlands. Instead of lettin' us eat whatever we want in the Pride Lands." "Mufasa? I think you've been pounced on one too many times, snake." "Cause you're the biggest furbrains."Category:Characters